


Das Geständnis

by Tenshi



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenshi/pseuds/Tenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel bekommt Besuch von... lasst euch überraschen ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Das Geständnis

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte entstand in einem Anfall von Romantik und ist gleichzeitig die erste Slash-Fic, die ich vor vielen Jahren geschrieben habe.

Daniel Jackson stand am Fenster seines Esszimmers und betrachtete  
nachdenklich die untergehende Sonne. Die Abenddämmerung zauberte  
wunderschöne zartrote Farbenkleckse in den Himmel. Es wurde langsam  
Herbst, einige Blätter auf den Bäumen fingen schon an sich gelb und rot  
zu färben. Dieses immer wieder aufs Neue faszinierende Spektakel der  
Natur stimmte den jungen Wissenschaftler sonderbar melancholisch. Er  
seufzte und drehte sich vom Fenster weg.

Nun glitt sein Blick über den hübsch gedeckten und mit Blumen und  
Kerzen liebevoll dekorierten Esszimmertisch in der Mitte des Raumes. Er  
war für zwei Personen gedeckt. Aus der Küche zog ein leckerer Duft von  
Braten und gedünstetem Gemüse herein.

Daniel erwartete Besuch. Es sollte eigentlich ein ganz normales  
Abendessen werden und Daniel hatte versucht die Einladung so zwanglos  
wie möglich auszusprechen, aber eigentlich hatte er heute Abend vor, sich  
etwas von der Seele zu reden. Ein Geständnis zu machen. Ein Geständnis,  
das schon lange fällig war. Er wollte der Person, die er heute erwartete,  
seine Liebe gestehen. Heute Abend würde er über seinen Schatten  
springen und die Wahrheit sagen.  
Zu lange hatte er diese Gefühle mit sich herum getragen. Denn nachdem  
er endlich über den Tod seiner Frau Sha´re hinweg war, was sehr lange  
gedauert hatte, musste er sich langsam eingestehen, dass sein Herz  
mittlerweile schon längst wieder jemand anderem gehörte. Jemand, den er  
in der langen Zeit als Mitglied von SG1 schätzen gelernt hatte. Dieser  
Jemand wusste nichts von Daniels Gefühlen. Heute Abend würde er sie  
sagen, die drei berühmten Worte und heute Abend würde er endlich  
wissen, ob seine Gefühle erwidert wurden.

Er war furchtbar aufgeregt. Wie ein kleiner Junge, der vor einer Prüfung  
stand. Seine Hände waren ganz kalt und sein Herz schlug schneller. Er  
hatte schon so viel erlebt, war auf unzähligen Planeten gewesen, hatte die  
verrücktesten Abenteuer überstanden, doch jetzt fühlte er sich wieder wie  
der Grünschnabel, der er einst war, bevor er das erste Mal das Stargate  
durchquerte.

Dieses Geständnis würde viel verändern. Entweder würde er sich an  
diesem Abend furchtbar lächerlich machen und eine gute Freundschaft  
zerstören, oder es würde ein neuer Abschnitt in seinem Leben beginnen.  
Ein Leben an der Seite eines Menschen, der ihm so viel bedeutete.

Auf dem Weg zur Küche, wo er nach dem Essen schauen wollte,  
überprüfte er beim Vorübergehen noch einmal sein Outfit im  
Garderobenspiegel. Er hatte sich für diesen besonderen Anlass extra ein  
neues Hemd gekauft. Sein störrisches Haar sah fast zu brav aus, weil er  
beim Versuch es einigermaßen zu bändigen, etwas zu viel daran  
herumexperimentiert hatte. Na ja, das war jetzt nicht mehr zu ändern.  
Daniel, du benimmst dich wie ein törichter Teenager, der sein erstes Date  
hat, sagte der Mann in dem Spiegel zu ihm. Er streckte seinem Spiegelbild  
die Zunge heraus. Das, was er vorhatte, war wirklich sehr töricht, ja, es  
war gegen jede Vernunft, doch das war ihm jetzt egal. Wenn er es noch  
länger für sich behielt, würde er platzen.

Der Braten war fast gut. Daniel stellte den Ofen ein wenig kleiner und  
ging wieder zurück ins Esszimmer. Sollte er die Kerzen auf dem Tisch  
schon mal anzünden? Vielleicht verschreckte er mit dieser "Candlelight-  
Dinner" Atmosphäre ja seinen Besuch? Er beschloss kurzerhand, es  
trotzdem zu tun. Weil er das Licht von Kerzen mochte. Es verlieh dem  
Raum eine angenehme Ruhe.

Es klingelte an der Haustür. Daniels Herz machte einen Satz. Jetzt war es  
also soweit. Mit Schmetterlingen im Bauch ging Daniel an die Tür und  
öffnete sie.  
"Guten Abend, Danny."  
"Hallo, Jack. Schön, dass du gekommen bist."  
"Bin ich zu früh?"  
"Nein. Wir hatten doch diese Uhrzeit ausgemacht."  
Der Mann, der vor der Tür stand, lächelte.  
"Stimmt. Die Einladung trifft sich übrigens gut, weil wir etwas Wichtiges  
miteinander besprechen müssen."  
Daniel machte einen Schritt zurück, um seinen Freund und Teamkollegen  
vorbei ins Haus zu lassen.  
"Komm doch erst mal rein.",  
sagt er und versuchte dabei seine Nervosität zu unterdrücken. In seiner  
üblich gelassenen Art betrat Coronel Jack O´Neil das Haus und trottete  
durch den Flur. Das war nichts ungewöhnliches, denn er hatte Daniel  
schon oft besucht und benahm sich immer, als wäre er dort zu Hause.

Plötzlich blieb er jedoch im Flur stehen und drehte sich zu Daniel um.  
"Ach, hätte ich beinahe vergessen. Ich habe uns was zu trinken  
mitgebracht."  
Er hielt dem jungen Wissenschaftler eine schmale, längliche Tüte  
entgegen. Daniel nahm sie an sich und schaute hinein.  
"Oh, Wein. Danke."  
Während Jack das Esszimmer ansteuerte, verschwand Daniel schnell in  
der Küche, wo er erst einmal tief Luft holte und sich theatralisch gegen  
den Kühlschrank lehnte. Sein Mut schwand gefährlich schnell, denn er  
begann schon zu überlegen, sein Vorhaben bis auf Weiteres zu  
verschieben.

Verdammt, warum war Jack auch so furchtbar nett zu ihm? Seit einiger  
Zeit hatte Jack sich von einer ganz anderen, einer liebenswürdigen Seite  
gezeigt. Er hatte Daniel sogar zu einigen seiner Angeltouren  
mitgenommen, hatte versucht sich seine sarkastischen Sprüche zu  
verkneifen, wenn Daniel einmal wieder, wie Jack es immer auszudrücken  
pflegte, sein wissenschaftliches Kauderwelsch herunterratterte. Er  
versuchte sicher nur Daniel ein guter Freund zu sein. Doch damit hatte er  
Daniels Gefühle für ihn nur verstärkt. Gefühle, die Daniel sich zu Anfang  
nicht erklären konnte und die er lange zu unterdrücken versucht hatte.

Dieser Abend endet in einem Desaster, dachte Daniel und seufzte. Doch  
trotzdem wollte er es durchziehen. Jetzt gibt es kein zurück, Daniel  
Jackson, sagte er in Gedanken zu sich selbst. Er schnappte sich zwei  
Gläser aus einem der Küchenschränke, holte die Weinflasche aus der  
Tasche, die er immer noch krampfhaft in seiner Hand hielt und eilte ins  
Esszimmer.

"Gibt´s was zu feiern?",  
fragte Jack, als Daniel das Zimmer betrat. Die Stimme des Coronel klang  
leicht irritiert. Er zeigte auf den Tisch und blickte Daniel dabei fragend an.  
"Ähm.nein. Also. Das heißt.",  
stotterte Daniel verlegen und verfluchte sich selbst für sein Gestammel.  
So ging das nicht. Am besten er brachte es gleich hinter sich. Er nahm  
allen Mut zusammen, holte tief Luft und sagte, so ruhig wie sein  
klopfendes Herz es ihm erlaubte:  
"Jack, ich muss dir etwas Wichtiges sagen. Ich..."  
"Zuerst muss ich dir aber etwas Wichtiges sagen!",  
unterbrach ihn Jack. Seine Stimme klang sehr bestimmt und Daniel  
wusste, wenn Jack so sprach, hatte er etwas sehr Wichtiges auf dem  
Herzen. Er vermutete ein Problem im Stargate-Center.  
"Kann das nicht warten?",  
sagte er missmutig, denn er hatte jetzt absolut keine Lust über die Arbeit  
zu reden.  
"Nein, kann es nicht!"  
Jetzt klang Jack sogar etwas ungeduldig.  
"Na gut...",  
lenkte Daniel schnell ein, über die Reaktion seines Freundes überrascht  
und ein wenig erschrocken. Doch er wurde auch etwas neugierig. Warum  
reagierte Jack so über.  
"...du zuerst."  
Kurzerhand vergaß er seine Nervosität und schaute seinen Freund  
erwartungsvoll an.

"Wir sind doch Freunde geworden?",  
begann der Coronel und wurde plötzlich sehr unruhig. Daniel nickte.  
Verständnislos beobachtete er, wie Jack seine Unruhe noch untermalte,  
indem er plötzlich anfing im Zimmer auf und ab zu laufen.  
"Nur..."  
Jack blieb abrupt stehen und drehte sich zu Daniel um.  
"...meine Gefühle für dich sind nicht mehr freundschaftlicher Natur."  
Sein Blick wurde weicher, fast schon ein wenig schüchtern und von  
seinem sonst so machohaften Gehabe war nichts mehr zu finden, als er  
weiter sprach:  
"Daniel, ich liebe Dich!  
Er seufzte laut.  
"Jetzt ist es raus!"

Unfähig etwas zu sagen, geschweige denn sich zu rühren, blickte Daniel  
sein Gegenüber fassungslos an. Träumte er etwa? Hatte Jack, sein Jack,  
eben die drei magischen Worte zu ihm gesagt?

"Danny? Sag doch was!",  
sprach Jack ihn vorsichtig an, als er keine Antwort bekam.  
"Oh Gott, ich habe alles zerstört! Wie konnte ich nur so direkt sein? Bitte  
schau mich nicht so an. Nicht mit diesem traurigen Blick. Ich könnte es  
nicht ertragen, wenn du mich jetzt hasst. Ich bin so ein Trampel!"  
Nun klang er wirklich verzweifelt.

Endlich regte Daniel sich wieder. Er griff nach einem der Stühle, die am  
Esstisch standen und ließ sich darauf nieder. Das musste er tun, weil seine  
Beine plötzlich ihren Dienst versagten. Er senkte den Blick, versuchte  
seine Fassung wieder zu finden. Leise, kaum hörbar flüsterte er:  
"Ich dich auch."

"Was, Danny? Ich habe dich nicht verstanden."  
Daniel hob seinen Kopf wieder und blickte seinem Freund, der nun direkt  
vor ihm stand und ihn verständnislos anblickte, in die Augen und  
wiederholte seine Worte laut:  
"Ich liebe Dich auch, Jack!"  
Die Augen des Coronel weiteten sich.  
"Ich liebe dich schon lange. Frag mich nicht wie das passieren konnte. Ich  
meine, schließlich war ich bisher immer nur mit Frauen zusammen. Aber  
jetzt."  
Er seufzte leise und senkte wieder den Kopf.  
Jack bückte sich zu seinem Freund herunter, nahm dessen Gesicht in beide  
Hände und flüsterte sanft:  
"Ist das war?"  
Als Daniel abermals nickte, drückte Jack ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf den  
Mund und erhob sich wieder. Doch Daniel wollte mehr. Er stand abrupt  
auf, schlang seine Arme um Jacks Hals und presste seine Lippen auf die  
des Älteren.  
Es war das erst Mal, dass Daniel einen Mann küsste. Es fühlte sich gut an,  
vor allem weil dieser Kuss von Jack, dem Menschen den er liebte, so  
bereitwillig erwidert wurde.

Nach einem langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss ließ Daniel Jacks Hals los,  
löste sich von dessen Lippen und blickte ihn verlegen an.  
"Das hätten wir schon früher haben können, wenn wir nicht so furchtbar  
feige gewesen wären.",  
sagt Jack und umarmte den Jüngeren. Daniel antwortete nicht darauf. Er  
genoss einfach die Nähe des Anderen.

"Ähm, Danny! Irgendwie riecht es hier verbrannt.",  
bemerkt Jack plötzlich und rümpfte die Nase.  
"Der Braten!",  
rief Daniel aus, kämpfte sich aus Jacks Umarmung und eilte in die Küche.

Kurz darauf tauchte er wieder auf, in den, mit Küchen-Handschuhen  
geschützten, Händen trug er ein heftig qualmendes Etwas auf einem  
Backblech.  
"Sag mal Jack, magst du den Braten gut durch?",  
fragte Daniel mit einem schiefen Lächeln und hielt Jack das schwarz  
gewordenen Stück Fleisch entgegen. Jack lachte.  
"Eigentlich schon, aber der ist mir dann doch ein wenig ZU durch.",  
war seine trockene Antwort.  
Sie mussten beide loslachen. Daniel stellte das Blech auf den Tisch und  
verkündete dann mit einem entschuldigenden Blick:  
"Ich glaube wir müssen uns Pizza bestellen. Oder hast du eher Lust auf  
chinesisch?"

"Ach weißt du, ich habe eigentlich gar kein Hunger. Ich habe jetzt eher  
Lust auf etwas ganz anderes, als auf chinesisch.",  
sagte Jack und beobachtete mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen, wie sein  
Gegenüber plötzlich errötete.

 

Ende


End file.
